ManlyBadassHero
ManlyBadassHero is YouTube Gamer who is mostly known for his deep voice and his specialty in playing indie RPG-horror games. History Amnesia was one of the first games I streamed years ago and was the sole reason the original Manly Badass Hero of Justice Weeaboo live stream channel was created which eventually led to the YouTube channel being created. Amnesia was gifted to me by a friend so in exchange, I told him I’d stream it so he could enjoy the game too. When deciding what to call the channel I tried to think of a long obnoxious to type in the URL name that was also descriptive of my interests. It took me about three seconds to come up with manlybadassheroofjusticeweeaboo. The first part of the name covers imagery of characters like Kamen Rider, mecha pilots or sentai. When combined with weeaboo (I assume most people know what that means) you get a contradictory image which in my opinion captures characters like Bang Shishigami, Travis Touchdown, Coop or Jinnai Heita. The kind of awkward everyman hero who sometimes doesn’t take his job seriously, models himself after what he thinks a hero is and saves the day but only after falling over a few times. Basically, watch Akibaranger season 1. There’s also some other subtle “deep” stuff (stupid bullshit) in there like it representing the 4chan boards /m/ & /jp/ or something. I don’t remember. So I've spent two paragraphs just explaining the name alone, I suppose I’ll talk about the old days. My streaming mainly involved what I do now, every night I’d play a horror, interesting or funny game. Eventually, I copied a friend and decided to stream a visual novel (Majikoi). The main character wasn't voiced so for fun I decided to read it out loud with an unfitting hyper-masculine voice (The one you hear in the Crooked Man) and it received a really good reception. This started the habit of reading the text and playing visual novels for people. It also led into things like open mic night, where anyone watching of any skill could try reading and a long unfinished stream project of FF8 that was essentially me ranting about tortured souls hours on end as a friend talked like a Yugioh dub VA to the subject of hot dogs. The fun times lasted for a while, I made great friends but eventually because of various reasons I stopped streaming. During that time I occasionally put a stream clip or two on my channel (most of which are deleted) because of my shrinking hard drive space. I didn’t actually upload any original content for the channel till Aug 2012 and even then the content was sparse. It would take me 10 hours sometimes to render a half hour to one hour video (640x480) and it was simply not practical. I sold some things, built a new computer halfway into Corpse Party: Book of Shadows and I finally had the freedom to upload stuff regularly which eventually led to where I am today. It’s still a learning process to me but thanks to everyone’s support and feedback the channel has grown from its humble origin. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, I really appreciate all subscribers, watchers and fans and your support. I know some of you have even been around since I was at 40 subscribers (you also saw what I physically look like). Series Trivia * He is a big fan of Anime. *His godfather is Chinese ** His godfather also gave him his very first name a birth--Chinese name, which he declined to reveal for privacy reasons. [Source ] *He has a Western name that he uses since he lives in America, but he uses his Asian name when visiting relatives. Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers